ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lamie No.7
I'm guessing this drops Corsair's Scimitar. --Valyana 22:58, 16 December 2006 (EST) Yes, it does. I killed this with a few smn, Omegus (on Alexander) got the sword. --Alistaire 13:54, 11 July 2007 (EST) Respawn Time? Anyone have any idea what the respawn time is on this mob? -- 10:46, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Duoable By; I noticed it says duoable by x2 BSTs, and by BST + SMN... What strategies? -- 10:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Trio'd by RDM COR BST/NIN; Very dangerous due to Lamia No.19 poping nearby. Be careful to keep ur HP white, as you will probably be fighting near the boat. There are undead that spawn on the boat. The NM is immune to gravity and bind. A fully merited RDM with Warlock's Roll. Lucky Number 4 was unable to land either. Paralyze 2 and Slow 2 do stick but wear quickly. :*Easily solo'd by BST/NIN, but dangerous due to the Qutrub in the area. ::Hey look, another thing I died on because it was a "Easy solo". How about you stop being so elite and give more information like "be careful because the leaches have a 16 minute spawn timer." ..Jesus Christ.. Shes not Jaggedy-Eared Jack ok? Stop making these "easy solos" sound like they are. I question if this person actually did it. Although BST solo is probably possible with good pet management and carefully avoiding aggro in the area.. I wouldn't call it "easy". Be ready for a long tricky fight. As someone else mentioned the initial pull is hard, but an easier way to do that it just sacrifice a pet for a link-less pull, similar to a carby pull. :* Duo'ed by 75 BST/WHM, Would be very very easy if Qutrub not in the way. if u camp around the corner next to the boat they dont come that far over. :* Duo'ed by 75 SMN/WHM and BST/NIN, easy fight, but long, camped around the corner near the boat. :*Duo by BST 74 and BST 72. Was fairly easy, you need to make sure that you get a clean pull with no links from the Lamia Palace Guards around the mirror. Other then that fight took maybe 15 mins using leeches. At the start, one of the BST had a kraken charmed that's in the area, died fast cause it had hate. :* solo by thf99/dnc. it is usually accompanied by an archaic mirror and 2 palace guards that will link - all 3 soloable. scoop up the mirror for and extra 1k IS while you are at it. when low on hp it spams about 4-8 tp moves in a row which missed. however if they hit they might hurt. :*Tried to solo it as a BST/NIN, after 3 tries I gave up. After a "Leave" he used "Hysteric Barrage" on me, which is dealing 60-250DMG with 3 Shadows and I just hadn't enough time to /heal such a amount between the "Charm"s. In the 1st run I brought him until 52% All Right! Duo'd it with my BST/NIN and a friend with his SMN/WHM. Was an easy fight, but unfortunately we're 0/1 User:Elytonas